


Onnellisista lopuista

by Vivacious



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Multi, draama, häät
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivacious/pseuds/Vivacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oletko onnellinen?"</p><p>"Kyllä."</p><p>Martin toivoo, että voisi antaa identtisen vastauksen jos Theresa sattuisi kysymään.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onnellisista lopuista

**Author's Note:**

> Julkaistu ensi kertaa 26.9.2015
> 
> Jokaisen kirjoittajan pitää joskus leikkiä häillä ja alkoholilla, eikö vain? Disclaimer: Kukaan ei ole minun. Valitettavasti.

”Olkaa hyvät ja vaihtakaa sormukset ikuisen liittonne merkiksi”, pappi pyytää hurmaantuneen supinan liukuessa läpi kirkonpenkkien.  
  
Martin asettaa sormuksen kauniin prinsessan sorjaan käteen. Theresan hymy on sokaiseva, paljon kauniimpi kuin hänen takanaan murjottavien enkeleiden melankoliset kasvot. Hänen kasvoilleen lankeaa värilasien pehmentämää valoa, kun hän nostaa hunnun päänsä taa. Martin nielaisee.  
  
”Oletko onnellinen?” hän kysyy käheästi. _Olethan, olethan. Ethän kadu mitään._  
  
” _Kyllä_ ”, Theresa supattaa hänelle. ”Voisin lentää, Martin.”  
  
Martin tarjoaa pienen, väräjävän hymyn. Solmio tuntuu liian tiukalta hänen kaulansa ympärillä, hääväen odottavat katseet saavat hänen kämmenensä hikoamaan holtittomasti.  
  
”Loistavaa”, hän lainaa vanhan ystävänsä sanoja. Pian molemmat sormukset on vaihdettu, kyyneleet ovat alkaneet säihkyä Theresan silmäkulmissa.  
  
”Voitte suudella morsianta”, pappi sanoo hetken kuluttua. Kappeli täyttyy salamavaloista ja niiskauksista, ja Martin tietää, että sinä päivänä sulhanen on maailman onnekkain mies.  
  
Ulkona Theresan puvun helma kerää päälleen satoja pehmeitä ruusunlehtiä. Prinsessa ja puoli valtakuntaa ovat siirtyneet eteenpäin. Martin siristää silmiään valojen välkkeessä. Huomenna hänen kasvonsa ovat Theresan rinnalla ainakin muutamassa kuvassa.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Illalla lukemattomien maljapuheiden (myös Martinin oman yllättävän kivuttomasti valtaisan harjoittelun jälkeen sujuneen) ja niiden kanssa poreilleen shamppanjan jälkeen Martin tuntee jalkojensa kadonneen. Hän hoippuu sviittiin yrittäen höllentää samaan aikaan akvamariininsävyistä solmiotaan ( _sinä olet minulle jotain sinistä, Marti_ n) ja seurauksena hän kolauttaa päänsä ovenkarmiin. No, hän ajattelee, se tulee jomottamaan aamulla joka tapauksessa.  
  
Martin muistelee Theresan nutturalta karanneita hiuksia, tämän lämmintä, pientä kättä hänen hartiallaan, kun he olivat valssanneet niin sulavasti kuin taisivat Theresan hulmuavien helmojen ja Martinin kömpelöiden jalkojen kanssa. Martin huokaa. Morsian ei vielä ole siirtynyt häävuoteen puolelle. Hän keikistelee yhä hymyssä suin hopeakielisten diplomaattien ja muutamien ystävien keskellä. Pitsinen sukkanauhakin oli riisuttu vasta hetki sitten. Martin ei kuitenkaan ollut malttanut enää odottaa, vaikkei se etiketin mukaista ollutkaan. Joitakin asioita on vain turha pitkittää.  
  
_Oletko onnellinen?_  
  
Kyllä.  
  
Martin toivoo, että voisi antaa identtisen vastauksen jos Theresa sattuisi jossain vaiheessa kysymään. Paras, mihin hän sillä hetkellä pystyy, on: _olen onnellinen siitä, että olet onnellinen._  
  
Martin riisuu kiiltävät kenkänsä pakottavista jaloistaan ja irvistää. Vasemmassa kantapäässä on rakko, joka lähenee jo puhkeamista. Totta kai siinä on. Martin manaa ääneen ja sävähtää omaa ääntään. Se on kummallisen kova muuten niin hyvin äänieristetyssä huoneessa. Musiikki häissä oli ollut täysillä soitettuja, perinteisiä Liechtensteinilaisia kappaleita ja paikalla oli jossakin vaiheessa ollut marssiorkesteri, joten olisi luullut hänen jo siinä vaiheessa päivää sopeutuneen äänekkyyteen. Kenties Martin oli vain tottunut liiaksi omaan hiljaisuuteensa viime viikkoina. Kuukausina.  
  
Tänä iltana hän kaipaa yhtä ääntä. Samaa kuin jo useampana iltana ennen häitä. Hän ei vain ole tohtinut soittaa tuttuun numeroon viikkojen radiohiljaisuuden jälkeen. Edellisellä kerralla sanat olivat olleet niin tyhjänpäiväisiä. _Ai todellako, apinako? Arthur oli varmasti innoissaan. Niin, lensin ensi kertaa tänne. Kenttä on hieno. Sano terveisiä Hercille._ Ja mitä muuta nyt entisten työkavereiden kanssa sanotaan, kun ei koskaan ollut päästy sanomaan tarpeeksi. Kun kaivataan, vaikka itse oli päätetty lähteä.  
  
Kellokin on jo paljon. Se on aina paljon jossakin puolella maailmaa. Martin ei edes tiedä, minne hän soittaisi, jos soittaisi. Barcelonaan? Fittoniin? Totuus on pureva, sen hampaat tihkuvat jäätä hänen juoman jäljiltä kuumottaviin poskiinsa.  
  
Martin asettuu makuulle leveälle parisängylle. Joitakin vuosia aiemmin hän, Arthur ja… Douglas olivat joutuneet jakamaan hieman sitä kapeamman sängyn Carolynin budjetin petettyä erityisen pahasti. Silloin Martin oli valittanut äänensä käheäksi, mutta nyt hän ei voi muuta kuin toivoa toista lämmintä kehoa vierelleen. Hänen ajatuksensa viivähtävät taas pikaisesti Theresassa, mutta sitten Martin hautaa kasvonsa peitteisiinsä.  
  
_On myöhä. On myöhäistä._  
  
Martin tuijottaa yöpöydällä lepäävää kännykkäänsä. Se on uusin malli, uudempi kuin hänen Simonilta perityt puhelimensa koskaan olivat olleet. Hän on lukenut sen ohjekirjan kannesta kanteen. Siihen soitetaan sitä nykyä vain töistä. Tai no, Theresa tietenkin tarttuu luuriin aina välillä, ja äidistä on mukavaa kuulla, mitä hänelle kuuluu sunnuntai-iltaisin. Arthur lähettää silloin tällöin kummallisia, mutta piristäviä tekstiviestejä. Mutta… yksi ei soita.  
  
Kaunis päivä ansaitsisi tätä paremman lopun, Martin pohdiskelee kaulustaan kiskoessaan. Lehdet olivat hehkuttaneet satuhäistä kuukausia putkeen. _He elävät onnellisina elämänsä loppuun saakka_ , oli eräs julkaisu siltä aamulta julistanut. Prinsessa varmasti elääkin. Martin on siitä täysin varma. Vaan entä sammakkoprinssi? Se, joka ei karistanut kaikkia rupiaan suudelman jälkeen.  
  
_Haluan, että sinusta tulee huikean onnellinen, Martin_ , Theresa oli sanonut hänen asettuessaan polvensa varaan puolitoista vuotta aiemmin.  
  
Minibaarissa on pullo Chiantia. MJN oli lennättänyt sitä kerran kaksisataa pulloa erään koiran syntymäpäiville. Sattumalta kyseessä oli ollut myös Martinin oma syntymäpäivä. Pulloista yksi oli kadonnut silloin mysteerisesti.  
  
( _”Ah, erinomainen vuosikerta. Fifi saa arvoisensa juhlat. Pidätkö Chiantista, päivänsankari?”_  
  
”En ole koskaan maistanut”, Martin tunnustaa. Hänen palkallaan ei varsinaisesti harrastettu viinimaistiaisia. Douglasin kasvoille kohoaa ovela ilme.  
  
”Harmillista, että yksi pullo rikkoutui lastausvaiheessa”, Douglas sanoo. ”Sellaista tapahtuu jatkuvasti.”  
  
”Miten nii—”  
  
Douglas kaataa täyteen Martinin tyhjän kahvikupin tämän kauhistuneesta henkäisystä huolimatta. Sitten hän raksauttaa pullonkaulan auki vasten GERTIn kylkeä.  
  
”Voi kamalaa, kuinkas siinä näin kävi.”  
  
”Douglas!”  
  
”Minä hoidan menomatkan. Hyvää syntymäpäivää, Sir.”)  
  
Martin vääntää korkin auki ja kaataa itselleen lasillisen. Viini on syvänpunaista, kuin sydänverta, ja hän etsii valikosta kaipaamansa numeron. Puhelin hälyttää kolmesti ennen vastausta. Martinin rinnassa kaikuu varoitusääniä, punaiset hälytysvalot palavat.  
  
” _Martin?_ ”  
  
”Douglas…um… mitä, mitä kuuluu?”  
  
Langan toisesta päästä kaikuu pehmeä naurahdus. ” _Minun kai pitäisi esittää sama kysymys. Miltä tuntuu olla päivän kohistuimpien häiden bestman?”_  
  
”Väsyttävältä”, Martin toteaa. ”Luojan kiitos, etten ole sulhanen ja velva-velvoituttut-” Viini saa hänen kielensä solmuun. Douglasin ääni hänen rintakehänsä.  
  
” _Velvoitettu?_ ” Douglas tarjoaa.  
  
”Niiin. Vel-voi-tet-tu jäämään pidemmäksi aikaa.”  
  
” _Ah, kapteeni on siis hylännyt aluksen_.”  
  
Martin hymisee vastaan.  
  
” _Martin_ ”, Douglas sanoo hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen. ” _Oletko siellä vielä?_ ”  
  
”Mm.”  
  
”… _Oliko sinulla jokin syy soittaa minulle? Yleensä kännipuhelut soitetaan eksille, tiedäthän_.”  
  
”Minä haluaisin, että olisit”, Martin sanoo ja nousee istumaan. Huone tuntuu horjahtavan liikkeen myötä.  
  
” _Haluaisit, että olisin eksäsi_ ”, Douglas toistaa epäuskoisesti.  
  
”Täällä. Täällä”, Martin mumisee.  
  
”… _ah_.”  
  
Sanaton Douglas Richardson. Jo on aikoihin eletty, Martin ajattelee ja tyrskähtää. Tyrskähdys muuttuu pian täriseväksi henkäisyksi.  
  
”Kukaan täällä ei osaa pelata”, hän sanoo äkkiä. ”Paitsi shok—shakkia. Joku sanoi, että minulla on ihastuttava aksentti. Minulla on sviitti. _Minulla!_ Minulla on koti-ikävä”, Martin tunnustaa. Hänen hartiansa lysähtävät kasaan. ”Minulla on ikävä _sinua_ ”, hän jatkaa, koska ehkä hän on jo niin juopunut, ettei muista enää aamulla torjuntaa. _Ole kiltti ja anna hänen olla niin juopunut._ Tilkka viiniä loiskahtaa valkeille lakanoille.  
  
” _Hmm_ ”, Douglas sanoo hetken kuluttua. ” _Martin, kuuntele minua tarkasti._ ”  
  
Aivan kuin Martin voisi olla kuuntelematta. Naurettava ajatus. Naurettava, naurettava, nauraako hän? _Ei..._  
  
” _Martin._ "  
  
”Nii-in?”  
  
” _En halua kuulla nyt enempää. Mene nukkumaan. Soita minulle kun heräät. Kuuletko, Martin?_ ”  
  
”Kuulen”, Martin sanoo. _Douglas ei halua kuulla enempää. Ei enempää. Koska on myöhä. Koska on myöhäistä._  
  
” _Lupaatko soittaa?_ ”  
  
”Lupaan.”  
  
  
*  
  
  
Aamulla Martin herää jomottavan pään kera. Katumus täyttää hänen keuhkonsa, ja kenties myös vatsansa. Ainakin mikäli katumus on olemukseltaan rusehtavaa, alkoholintuoksuista mönjää, joka pakenee ulos hänen kurkustaan ja roiskuu vasten posliinia. _Voi luoja._  
  
Kylpyhuoneesta palattuaan Martin nappaa käteensä kännykkänsä. Sen ruudussa vilkkuu kaksi lukematonta viestiä ja äkkiä palaset edellisillasta alkavat palautua hänen sumeaan mieleensä. Martinin tekisi mieli nyyhkäistä, mutta hän tyytyy hieraisemaan nenänvarttaan ja avaamaan näppäinlukon.  
  
_01:13_  
  
Hyvää huomenta, Martin.  
Soita, kun saat pääsi ylös  
pöntöstä.  
Minullakin on sinua ikävä.  
  
_01:15_  
  
PS: koti-ikävästä pääsee  
eroon parhaiten  
palaamalla kotiin.  
  
  
*  
  
  
_”Haluan, että sinusta tulee huikean onnellinen, Martin”, Theresa sanoo hellästi. ”Haluan itsekin onnellisen loppuni. Niinpä vastaan ”ei” meidän molempien vuoksi.”_  
  
_”Mutta…”_  
  
_”Mutta Martin, me molemmat tiedämme, että sinulla on jo joku, joka sanoisi kyllä. Jos vain lakkaisit pakenemasta.”_


End file.
